


Always Start Somewhere

by Blueflamember



Series: Start, Stop, Go. [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Again Slow Build, Angst, Character Death, Depression, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Gore, Government, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Politics, Presidential Position, Reader Is Not Frisk, Scientist Sans, Self-Harm, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, The Judge - Freeform, monster racism, scientist, suicidal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueflamember/pseuds/Blueflamember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything feels pointless, useless, dull, empty, hollow...<br/>Meaningless.</p><p>Giving up sounds the most attractive thing right now--it always have been.<br/>It let's the tired body and mind of mine to rest,<br/>You dont need to care about anything anymore.<br/>You can rot.<br/>You can die.<br/>jUst..Fucking DIE ALREADY.<br/>...<br/>But on a second thought,<br/>Maybe you'll give it one last go,<br/>With new faces around,<br/>How can you not want to stay?<br/>Monsters finally coming up to the surface,<br/>And you don't ever intend on missing them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One more chance

**Author's Note:**

> *squeal*  
> This is going to be my first time posting a fanfiction on anywhere!  
> I hope you guys enjoy reading!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you decided dying isn't worth it.

You told yourself that you would never do this.

You told yourself that you would _never_ do this.

And yet here you are, sitting at the ledge of the rooftop of your twenty-floor apartment, taking your fist puff at a cigarette, at midnight.

You sighed.

So much for saying _'never'_.

Your left eye ever so slightly twitch as a brief memory of Justin Beaver's song flashed through your mind. Your mood was getting sour by the minute. And the bitter taste of the cigarette was not helping at all. They said that having one would calm the nerves of a person. But it obviously seems to take an opposite affect on you.

You sighed again, dangling the cancer-causing white stick in your mouth as you stared up into the dark abyss of the night sky. No stars, as usual. But it's expected, since you were living near the city area, light pollution would easily dull out the stars. You lulled your head to the side to scan the neighborhood you lived in, eyes lazily drifting to every single object, buildings or living creatures still awake. Most people have gone to sleep. And those who hasn't, were following suit after a few minutes. Little critters stretched and yawned before dozing off while soft ember illuminated from street lamp posts. It was peaceful to say the very least. You wish it could always be this quiet, silent, other than the occasional chirping of crickets. A ghost of a smile reached your tired and wrinkled face, as your muscle started to relax. You leaned back a bit to looked back up to the sky again. Resignation sinking in.

You closed your eyes and started to hum softly.

The wind softly caressed your face.

Just a few more hours.

* * *

 

The dark abyss of a sky slowly brightens, a range of different blue painted the sky, small spots of orange and pink colored the rising sun as soft clouds dotted the sky above.

It's dawn.

You had stopped humming once the sun took it's first peek into the day. You were no longer sitting on the ledge and instead, you were standing, deeply breathing in the morning air. Your eyes hurts, stings from the lack of sleep but you didn't let that get to you for now. You closed your eyes.

And you can hear it.

The people around your neighborhood, they were waking up.

You hear the cries of babies, mothers shouting at their children to get their butts off the bed.

You hear cars starting up, getting ready to be drove off, the bustling of the city near your neighborhood seems to roar.

Time seems to slow the more you took in your surroundings. You look down from your apartment and immediately felt nauseous. You could feel your heart sink to the bottom of your stomach and you swallowed hard. It's so high. But..

You wanted to do it.

You wanted to end everything.

You were so tired.

It was time.

And yet..

 You knew that you had so much more things to do. Things to say, eat, laugh, read. You had people you cared. People that cared about you. Friends. Family. You knew that if you were to go, there will be people who will be sad about your departure. But everything feels hopeless, meaningless. You were really tired. Believe me when I said you really, REALLY, tried your best to make everything okay. You were never successful sadly. In fact, every attempt made everything worst. So you stopped. Your eyes dulled the more you thought about the memories after every attempt. You were done. You didn't want anymore of it. Your mind and heart immediately starts to shut down. You hung your head low, taking a step out into the nothingness.

And you jumped.

...

.....

Backwards.

Before you could even exert any weight onto the extended leg, your phone had vibrated, singing out loud your favorite ringtone. It startled you, causing you stumble backwards and fall onto your back. You had to take a second or two to process what had happened, blinking rapidly before a small sloppy smile rose from your lips. You sighed contently before taking out your phone to check what had relieved you from such a fate.

A news report notification.

Wow. Even though the news does update you with the up most important activity around the globe. You didn't like it.

Oh the irony.

You are curious however, on this news report that had been sent to you. Your phone had never screamed bloody murder like it did a few minutes ago before. Was it that serious? Your eyebrows furrowed as you unlocked your phone. Another scream of bloody murder shot up from your phone as it unlocked, causing you to jump a little. Another news report?

Once you had gotten into the news app, you were immediately bombarded with many types of crazy news. Your curiosity has drastically perked up. You have never seen the news go crazy like this. So you started to dig into the source of the commotion. And boy. The more you did, the more a bubbling excitement rose from your chest.

Teeth, fur, metal, scale, armor, dogs

_Magic._

**Monsters.**

**Monsters were coming up to the surface.  
**

A wild smile was reaching your eyes. You can't believe it, nor does any other humans do. You stood up so fast that the world around you seems to spin. But you didn't care, you were so excited to see them. And you almost tried to...

A breath of air escaped from your nose. Eyes fluttering closed, your wild smile was replaced with a soft ghost of a smile.

Maybe..

Once more..

 Just one last time..

You'll give it your best.

With that, your smile grew a fraction as something seems to stir in your chest. You lifted the fabric of your black jacket and snuggle your mouth against it as you walked back down the stairs of your apartment.

Whispering sweet nothings and secrets to your shadow.

To which,

They whisper back.

 

 


	2. The Judge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you decide to do your job as 'The Judge'

You took an attentive long sip of your tea with your pinky mockingly pointed out.

Amusement danced around your eyes as you watched the crumbling friend siting in front of you.

Upon the arrival to your apartment's door, your friend had called you up, insisting that you get your ass out of your apartment for the day and have breakfast and a nice chat with her. You beg to differ however, especially after hearing the tired and distressed voice behind the speaker. As much as you would love to continue to rot at the comfort of your house, your friend had helped you through many of the dark shit you've been through. It's only normal to return the favor.

So here you are, after a quick change into a pair of blue jeans and a dark navy blue jacket over a black tank top, at your everyday local breakfast restaurant, drinking tea as you continued to watch your dear friend burrow her head deeper into her folded arms on the table. You could barely hear the indescribable mumbling,groaning and long strings of curses coming from her mouth. You sighed softly into the cup.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

 

After two cups, a hour of sulking and possibly playing with the serving of sugar with your third cup of tea, your friend abruptly sat up, tall and straight to stare dead at you. And to your dismay, the sudden movement of your friend had caused you to drop the whole serving of sugar into your cup of tea. A soft curse came tumbling out of your mouth as you tried to salvage any sugar that has not fallen victim or completely dissolved into the tea.

"Goddammit Ris, what the hell?"

"It's Ameris on official business (Y/N)."

You stopped your antics and scrunched up your face,looking at Ameris distastefully.

"Says the one who told me to get my ass out of my house to have breakfast and a, oh-so-nice chat with."

Ameris sighed roughly and leaned back into her seat, muscles still tense. She pinched the neck of her nose and uttered an apology before waving to a waitress to finally order something to eat. Once that was done, she turned back to you and closed her eyes for a second before giving you a tired smile. You chuckled. You sympathized with her honestly. Her job as the president's assistant was tiring and stressful as hell and you can easily tell that. Ameris' previously long and smooth dark brown hair was now a bun-upped mess. There were dark circles around her eyes that she was badly trying to cover up with make-up and her skin was averagely pale. Winkles covered parts of her face,although not very visible, and her eyes looks like they would close any minute. When it comes to the days that she wasn't working, she would shut herself in her house and cut all communication to the outside world just to sleep, relax and watch Netflix. Taking a sip from your over sweeten cup of tea. You begin to speak.

Not before you did a double take and gagged that is.

Too fucking sweet.

Ameris let out a laugh at your silly antics, finally relaxing as you coughed on the sweetness of the tea. You gave her a sheepish grin.

"So what got you down in the dumps this time ris?"

 Her laugh died out, a sour expression taking place on her face as she let out a exaggerated sigh, sinking down into her seat.

"Work has been piling up ever since last night.. Registration papers, Identity papers, Confirmation...Approval and.."

She looks dead straight at you.

"Rights."

You made a face, humming in acknowledgement.

"Aaaand, what does that got to do with me? You know I don't do politics."

Ameris frowns a little, before reaching down to the side of her seat, taking out a black laptop out of her laptop bag. Switching it on, she begins to click through, what you assume, important files and documents she uses for her job.

"Have you even read or heard this morning news?"

"Duh, how could I not know? It literally saved my life."

Ameris' movements seems to come to a halt, as she peeled her eyes away from her screen and narrowed her eyes at you. You just gave an airy chuckle and waved her off. She doesn't need to know. She gave a small sigh but resumed to search for whatever she was searching, now in complete silence. You wouldn't say that the silence was deafening, nor was it peaceful. It was the silence of understanding.

After another minute of clicking and typing, Ameris rotated the laptop so it would face you and motioned you to read what's on the screen. You rose an eyebrow at your friend before complying to her wishes. With a lazy smile, you scanned what seems like profiles of different types of monsters. Nothing seems out of the ordinary so far. Just profiles.

'So Sorry', 'Glyde Glyde'..'Whimsun'...'Froggit'...

_...._

The more you read the many different profiles of each monsters, the more your smile seems to slowly slip and crumble. Familiar colors seems to pop up from  the screen,the previous lazy smile was now replaced with a hard firm line. Ameris took this as her cue and started reciting, with her eyes closed.

 _'This early morning, two large furry goat-like creatures came knocking on the government's door. While one took on a more maternally and motherly form of a being, the other took on the superior and large form. Yet, a soft and kind vibe seems to radiate from the large one. They were accompanied by four other creatures like them yet, very different._  
_Two of them were mere bones; skeletons. One was short and lazy while the other was tall and energetic, waving at the president with extraordinary positive emotions while the short one gave a lazy smile which seems to be glued fixed to their face._  
_The other two creatures were made out of scales and fins; a fish and a reptile. The fish was as enthusiastic as the tall skeleton but rougher while the reptile was timid and was very nervous. She would stutter in between every sentence she spoke._  
_The two goat-like creatures introduced themselves as the King and Ex-Queen of Monster Kind, the reptile as their Royal Scientist, the fish and the tall skeleton as the Royal Guards._  
However, that was not the only thing that shook the government when they saw them.  
_There was one last being with them as well. They were a human; a human child in stripe shirt to be precise. They were said to have broken the barrier that has kept these monsters away from humanity and now they were the ambassador for their kind._  
_They had one request._  
_One request only.'_

Ameris opened her eyes and looked at you, her lips twitching into a smirk as mirth danced in her eyes. She was enjoying the reaction she was getting out of you.

" _Did you know what they wanted?_ " she half whispered, half yelled, mockery dripping with every word.

The buzzing of the restaurant seems to dull at this every moment. All of your attention was directed to Ameris as she uttered the next few sentences.

" _Peace._ " Her eyes softened.  
"They wanted to make peace with Humanity and live along side with us again."

You raised a eyebrow at your friend, silently questioning her. You knew--she knew that it was too good to be true. There's a catch to it. There's always been a catch to these kind of things, whether it's from either parties of the situation. Ameris caught on to your drift and sighed again. She massaged her temples this time.

"The government--heck, the whole world's governmental agencies are in a state of parallelization. EVERYONE doesn't know what to do. Ever since the news outbreak of Monsters coming up to the surface, there has been riots in some countries, refusing such... _discrimination_ to live with Humanity on the surface. And while there are many people who supported the idea of another species living with us, the governments are still in the state of shock in a sense. They've been arguing about the living rights--heck, whether they even are allowed to have rights to even stay up here. They were sealed in the underground for a reason after all."

Ameris, irritated, huffed out a breath and roughly grabbed the plate of the food that she had ordered, out of the waiter's hands as she approaches your table. The waiter looked at you worriedly, to which you just shrugged, giving her the hint to not pry. She left afterwards after a quick nod and handing your plate of food to you. Ah, the morning golden sunshine of these two yellow eggs. Looks tasty as hell, especially these crispy dark red bacon pieces and the side dish of toasted toast. Yum.

You start to dig in.

"Again, what does these got to do with me Ris? 's not like I can change how they think--or convince them in letting monsters stay here. And that's bias."

Ameris gaped at you.

"...What?"

"You got to be kidding me."

"Again...What??"

"You're the _Judge_ (Y/N). How the fuck are you doubting yourself? You have the BEST judgement out of EVERYONE.Heck, you were invited to almost everything that needed judging." Ameris chuckled at that.

"Plus.."

Ameris brought up her cup of coffee to her lips.

"...You know them the best. So it's not bias."

Even with her voice muffled up from the cup, you clearly heard what she said.

Dead silence rang between the both of you as you continued to eat.

"....What's the name of the kid...?"

Ameris smiled.

"Frisk. Frisk Dreemur."

And that was settled.

* * *

 

"I DO NOT CONDONE SUCH CREATURES IN MY STATE!"

A middle aged man with half-white hair and scratchy beard slammed his hands onto the conference table.

"Mr. Bates, please, calm down!"

You sighed.

After that eventful breakfast, Ameris took off running back to her office to get some things set up. Apparently, every single one of the world's states' presidents will be coming over to have a discussion on these Monsters matters. And you were heavily invited by Ameris. Heck, the president gleefully sent you a letter of invitation with a special blue seal on it when Ameris told him about it. You were requested to be at the meeting at 8P.M. sharp with your up-most quality clothing. Nothing too fancy or plain though. So you went there with a black tank top, black shorts with a pair of black leggings underneath, black combat boots and last but not least, 'The Judge', which is a long and loose translucent black piece of top by the brand 'Black Milk Clothing'. Quite fitting for a judge huh?

You were warmly greeted by your country's president upon your arrival and the meeting immediately started once you've seated down. But of course things can't go professionally can it?

Everyone was trying to calm Mr. Bates down while you didn't even bat an eye at him and continued to stare into space. Ah Mr. Bates. One of the most bad tempered person you've seen so far in the conference room.

"Mr. Bates. I recommend you to not have an outbreak of anger at the start of the meeting. It would not reflect well on you nor on your country."

"Oh yeah? And who are you to tell me what to do Ms? You're just a mere assistant while I'm the president of my state, I have the rights to voice out my people--my opinion on these _creatures_ being out on the surface, living and breathing the same air as we are."

Your eye twitched.

_Strike one buddy._

But before you even open your mouth to retort back, Mr Verner, your country's president, as well as Ameris boss, took this opportunity to shut Mr. Bates down.

"Mr. Bates, I do beg your pardon but you are not allowed to speak to (Y/N) (L/N) that way. It is a great discrimination to both you and your country to speak such a way to _The Judge_ of all people."

There was a round of silent gasps and murmuring amongst the entire conference room. A voice to your right spoke up, wavering.

"The Judge..? But I thought that she was pronounced dead a few years back."

Mr. Verner nodded.

"Yes, that was the case. However, as you can see, she is well alive and breathing. It is a private and confidential issue that we, she, would not like to discuss about. In any case, this conference is not about her, it is about Monster Kind is it not? So we shouldn't dwindle on it."

Everyone seems to agree and nodded to each other before finally quieting down. You turn to Mr. Verner to silently thank him, he smiled back at you before turning to give Mr. Bates a threatening stare. By now, Mr. Bates was fuming with anger but he could only open and close his mouth, like a fish out of water. He couldn't say anything more, even if he wanted to. If you truly was the Judge, he knew how badly everything will turn out for him if you deemed him guilty. With a click of his tongue, he obediently sat back down, silently boiling.

Mr. Verner nodded to you once everything quieten down. You nodded back.

That was your cue.

Standing up high and straight, you gained the attention of everyone in the conference room. Everyone has switched their attitude, even Mr. Bates. They all waited silently for your next command. Scanning the room, you took note and acknowledge every single representative of each country before finally addressing the whole conference room with a respectful bow. Those who knew The Judge before their unfortunate 'death' would know of their signature attitude before the start of a serious or critical judgement. Every presidential representative knew this. A glimmer of respect and recantation stood in the eyes of each president in the room as they continued to wait. They now knew that the person standing in between them was the real Judge. You stood unfrazzled by these glimmers.

You've said it to yourself already. You would give it one last shot, one more time at living. You'll give it your best. No more giving up. One last time.

You took in a breath of air.

And began to speak with the up most authority.

_**"The discussion between Monsters and their Rights will now commence."** _

Your shadow crackled in excitement.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry guys,  
> We'll be able to see our beloved monsters by the next two chapters! :'D  
> We godda set everything up for their arrival now don't we?
> 
> In other words, I'll do my best to post a chapter every week. Until then, have a lovely day!


	3. Conference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which shit goes down in the Conference room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not being able to finish this chapter and have it up a few week prior. I wasn't..really motivated and was kinda down in the dumps.I didn't really have much confidence in my writings and not only that, my school work was piling up and I entered a drawing contest on Undertale Amino. But seeing comments and how people enjoyed the things I write feels me with DETERMINATION and HAPPINESS! So thank you all!
> 
> Anyways, enough of that! So here's the new chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it!

Watching the Judge in action was an incredible sight to witness. Many, _many_ would pay thousands, millions just to see her work. Even when every presidential position had seen it more than once, it was a sight to behold and a sight that they would love to watch over and over again if they could. Books of Monsters and Humans' history neatly opened up around her as stacks and stacks of papers regarding the policies and incidents that had happened ever since monsters had came up to the surface were placed at the right of her side. Two laptops, one black and another white, sat comfortably on the table a little further in front of her as she silently read up another riot news report from the web, her lips in a slight frown as her eyes twinkled in determination as she continued to scanned the report. Her face would scrunch up whenever something reported seemed sour and would hummed a tiny melody of an approval when she found something nice. It was captivating.

Other than the occasional scratching of her pen against a sheet of paper and a nervous cough here and there, there was absolute silence as everyone continued to wait for the Judge to finally speak. Each and every presidential position in the discussion had given their option and concerns towards Monster Kind and their own country, some in hushed whispers and some loud and clearly. Some even dared not to say anything in fear that they would be looked down upon. The Judge nodded understandingly and took it upon herself to further dig out for details as much as she could. Every little halt and humming, she would quickly write down little points and notes onto a blank sheet of paper.

It felt like an eternity before she finally stopped completely, looking up to the watching audience. A few of them started to break into cold sweat, the intensity of her stare was forbidding. They dreaded of what she might say. After all, the Judge herself was a person to be feared of when it comes to judgement. She was able to take down even the most shadiest business whom bribed for their evidence to be disposed off secretly. She was able to detect the off-putting lack of information during her judgement session and was able dig back up every single solid evidence within the hour of the discovery. Heck, she showed everyone in the court room that she did found it _legit._ It was horrifying and yet phenomenal. It made those presidential position whom wasn't fond of the idea of Monster Kind around the surface shiver, they knew that in HER judgement, everyone was the same, and that everyone would have the same rights and qualification as each other unless judged so. Her judgements were always based on ACTIONS and never BACKGROUNDS.

Monster Kind had been nothing but kind ever since they resurfaced, kind to everyone they meet, see and greet, even those who scowled and sneered at them as if they were a lower being then us humans. They knew that Monster Kind had already set in stone where they'll end up. It made those who weren't fond, grow exceptionally nervous. It made Mr. Bates blood boil.

 "Well? Not all of us have all day here Ms.(L/N)."

* * *

 

Mr. Bates irritably shot a look at you, crossing his arms as he tapped on his arm. You raised an eyebrow at the man but said nothing. Poor guy was already looking like he could faint any moment from the intense death glare that everyone is shooting him for being so disrespectful to the Judge. You could even see the huge drops of sweat threatening to slide down his head. You gave a silent chuckle. So instead, you stood up to address to everyone in the conference room.

 "Yes, I do agree with you Mr. Bates and that is why I have come to a decision on this whole ordeal."

Everyone's attention was back to me, eyes trained on the movement of my mouth and body. Mr. Verner smiled and motioned me to continue.

"I have concluded that Monster Kind deserves to have the same rights, citizenship and identity as us human beings."

Saying that everyone's jaw dropped to the ground was an understatement. While every presidential position knew that Monster Kind had a wide chance to get their rights easily due to their actions, they did not expect you to give everything to them immediately. It was preposterous. Wide eyes bored towards your direction but you simply evaded them. You knew that this was the reaction you would get when you bluntly told them that you wanted to give Monsters their full rights. But you needed this reaction in order to fully gain the agreement of every presidential position to carry out your decision. You needed to get one certain presidential position railed up.

"If there's any objection, please do speak up."

And fair enough, Mr. Bates took the bait.

Mr. Bates, hot with fuming rage and anger, slammed his hands onto the conference table. The loud slam of the table made many jump but you didn't even flinched. Instead, you looked him in the eye.

"This is totally unacceptable! I- WE all know that you judge people through the course of their actions but this utter bullshit. Sure that they have not done anything to Human Kind, being as harmless than a kitten, but giving them full rights just because of their kindness is not even a solid reason as to why they should be granted with them!"

Whispers of agreements and small little nods rose from the conference room, distrust towards you slowly crept in the corners of the room. Seeing the reaction that he was receiving from the crowd made Mr. Bates grow more and more prideful and courageous. He thinks that he was winning but you knew better. You knew that the more Mr. Bates became cocky, the more he's throwing himself to the edge of a cliff. A cliff that you could push him down so easily, break him, shatter him from the soul outwards, to the point of no self redemption. A mental...infiltration (torture) you've learned during the time of judging. So you paid no mind to the crowd and continued to let him be, waiting, for the time to finally strike.

"Furthermore, MONSTERS are the ones causing riots to break out around the whole world. THEIR existence has shook everyone and they are AFRAID of them. They might even JUST be acting kind for the sake of getting their rights so that when they do start attacking, WE can't do much to stop them! THEY have magic as well, something that scientists had said to be non-existence. They are DANGEROUS. Even in history books, they were locked up, put behind a barrier because of that!"

The voices of agreement grew loud and started to protest together with Mr. Bates, distrust now shot directly at you as if you had betrayed them. You knew that when someone's blinded by anger and fear, their sense of rationality would go out of the window. That, you understand but that doesn't mean it hurt any less. After so many of years of doing it, you would've expected at least for the presidential positions to fully trust you when it comes to judging.

You breathed out of your nose, dipping an eyebrow a little as you noticed Mr Verner's and a few other presidential position worried look at the corner of your eye. Guess not everyone lost trust in you. And with your shadow swirling around you, whispering sweet nothings to calm you down and urging you to continue, it was enough.

"Well Mr.Bates, on the contrary, riots had always been around for many decades, be it towards stereotypical to religious reasons. And you know what they have in common? Fear. Hate. Fear and hate of the different, fear and hate of the change. Even you said it yourself Mr. Bates, THEIR existence made Humanity afraid because they are DIFFERENT. Especially in the books of history, humans were the ones who started the war due to the fear of Monsters being more powerful than Humanity. They may have even hated the idea of monsters being the superior ones other than them. To turn them down just because they are MONSTERS is like racism don't you think so? Aren't you all better than that? You all are the president of your states. Shouldn't you all set a good example to your people? You all were chosen to be president because people trusted and believed that you could make a difference to help grow the country. Wouldn't they be disappointed if they saw that you turned down someone because you hated--fear them? Especially those who didn't mind Monster Kind, supports them and are opened minded to them. I understand your concerns about them being hostile, however, you can rest assured that they are not. If they were, they would have started attacking already. They have magic after all and magic is powerful. Like in history books, with magic, a barrier to keep an entire race inside could be created. So attacking us would be easy but Monsters didn't do anything did they not? With that said, it is why I wanted to give them full rights to everything. They have already proven themselves to be qualified for their rights don't you think so?"

The whole conference room went silent yet again, many heads were dipped down, overcast in shame while Mr. Bates sputtered, eyes wide.He seemed to fall back to his sit with a 'thud' as he brought his head to his hands, elbows propping on the table, eyes still wide as a saucepan and mouth opened like a fly trap.

You've successfully broke him.

A lady in black suit rose her hand hesitantly, as if she was in middle school and you were the teacher, teaching a valuable lesson.

"Even if they do get their rights..many would still not agree to them and would continue their assault towards them. Where will they go then..? Almost every country has violent riots and hostile intent to Monster Kind.."

You hummed.

"From the reports of the violence and riots, Mr. Verner's country's would be the most safest. Other then a word or two here an there, there isn't any riots nor ill intent that had been reported, so our biggest bet would be to have Monsters live in his country. Are you alright with that Mr. Verner..?"

"Not a problem Ms. (L/N). We should even have enough housing estate for them to move in."

You nodded as Mr. Verner smiled.

"Alright, it's settled then, Monster Kind will attain their full rights and will start living their lives in Mr. Verner's country. Is there any objections still?"

A wave of silence was met to your question before a hand was rose up.

You rose an eyebrow before nodding to Mr. Bates.

" I will only allow it on one condition."

Jeez, haven't he gotten enough?

"And that is?"

The biggest, most goofiest and sincere smile rose from the man's lips.

"For you to continue your two passion and allow me to help you with handling the money needed to set everything up for the Monsters."

You blinked once, twice, before bursting into a fit of giggles, agreeing with the condition.

It seems that you've learned something new in today's judgement.

You've learned that even the worst person can change, if they just tried.

* * *

 

You continued to sit in the conference room even after the meeting has ended. Books and papers still placed neatly around the conference table, not a single one being touched after the discussion had ended. Every presidential position had left to head back to their country to settle the final decision that was made within the conference. The only ones left in the conference room were Mr. Verner, Mr. Bates, Ameris and yourself. Ameris had came walking after the conference had ended and from the embarrassed and shy expression every presidential position was giving out as they left gave her enough information to know what was happening. She gave you a friendly pat in the back, a wide toothy smile plastered on her face. You smile back.

"So what's next Ms. Judge?"

She winked at you to which you scoffed.

"Well, preparations of course. We need to arrange a day and time to bring them here. Not to mention arranging who their flight pilot will be and plane that'll be used to bring them here. They're a big species consisting more than a hundred people. I don't want some racist pilot to try to kill them by plummeting them down to the ground with the plane. We'll also need to arrange the houses or apartment they'll be starting in and consider which neighborhood they'll live in. I don't want them to be bombarded with graffiti and hate nor do I want their living conditions to be bad."

"..I think you're over thinking it (Y/N)..."

You pouted at Ameris.

"I am totally not, I just want them to be safe."

A chuckle to your right made you turn to Mr. Bates.

"I'm glad you're back and kicking well (Y/N)."

"And I'm glad you're not being an asshole anymore."

Mr. Bates gave a hearty laugh, along with Mr. Verner.

"Ah yes, I apologize for that, I was merely testing you (Y/N). I didn't want those kind soul to get harmed."

You were..quite skeptical about that. The way he had act previously said otherwise. Mr. Verner seems to sense your discomfort so he gave a pat to your head, chuckling a bit.

"What Mr. Bates said is true dear (Y/N), those Monsters did resurface from his country after all, why would he lie?"

Your face scrunches up, making Mr. Verner and Mr. Bates laugh.

"Don't worry, Bates and I have been friends since we were just young boys, he tends to be bad-tempered but he doesn't have any ill will, rather the opposite really."

"It makes you wonder sometimes huh? That judging just through their action isn't enough, their background sometimes plays a huge role as well. Remember that well alright young one?"

You were really, really reluctant into believing them but sensing that your shadow made no move to do anything, you nodded towards the two presidential positions. They were telling the truth. Mr. Bates chuckled once more before finally bidding us farewell, saying that he'll need to head back to his own country to inform the Monsters of the decision made within this discussion. But before he finally left, he turned towards you, a warm smile on his wrinkled face and said something that your heart flutter for some reason.

"Welcome back (Y/N)."

 You feel your shadow crawling on your back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up either within next week or a few week after, I'll try my best to keep within my schedule.  
> Thanks for being patience!


	4. Preparations

Preparation for the Monsters' arrival took approximately around a week. News about Monsters gaining full rights within the first meeting caused Monster Kind to jump for joy, celebrating their achievement and freedom. Those humans who supported the monster race celebrated as well, congratulating them for finally becoming one of them. However, it turned for the worse almost immediately Monsters started celebrating. The news caused an uproar between those who were against it, protesters grew angrier and riots became more hostile. Protesters started to aggressively harass monster supporting groups whether it was physically, mentally, or both. It got to the point where people started to get murdered. Crime rate increased drastically and police forces were send out to  them. But it wasn't enough.

You sighed, rubbing your sore temples as you remembered what you had to do to extinguish the hostile mob. The papers in your hand fluttered to the ground.

Everyone feared The Judge, that was a fact. And from what Mr. Verner had told you after the conference meeting, the amount of crimes had increased after you were pronounced 'dead'. Corrupted people had an easier time escaping from their crimes, landing them scot-free of their sins. Those who were wealthy enough were able to afford any type of shady business without being detected under the radar of the police. It's funny isn't it? It sounds as if you were a detective rather than a judge.

A bitter laugh escapes your mouth as you stood up from your chair, pulling your phone out from your pocket.

You hated how easy it is when you are the judge. Once you've decided to reveal your existence to the world again, people immediately came forward to confess their sins, in hopes that they wouldn't get as a serve of a judgement from you. Hostile protesters cried, begged to be forgiven and vowed never to touch a soul again. They were even willing to pay for those who have gotten injured and serve any type of community services to redeem themselves.

You sighed again.

Being the ultimate judge is an extraordinary gift to have. Many would give their soul to the devil for it. But for you? It was like a curse. People were _scared_ of you. You may use it for the greater good--and that does makes the world better but what's so great about a gift that inflicts fear upon someone else?

You unlocked your phone with a clean swipe of the thumb, fishing out the contact list.

 

_*Ring... Ring..._

_*Ring... Ring.._

_*Ring- click._

"y'eeeeellllo..?"

"Don?"

 A rustle of fabric could be heard behind the receiver.

"Heeeey (Y/N), I haven't heard from you for a long while! How've you been? How's everything going out for you?"

You smiled into the receiver. Ah good old Donavon, even after all these years, he doesn't seem to ever change. You chuckled, standing up from your chair and headed towards your closet.

"I've..been better but hey, at least things seems to be going quite smoothly. How about you?"

Another rustle and a grunt could be heard.

"oh you know, same old piloting, same old flying planes. It's awesome but sometimes it gets tiresome. But it seems that it'll be interesting today."

"Oh? And what is that? Ameris finally confessing her undying love for you?

You raised a mocking eyebrow, knowing where this is headed. Putting your call on speaker, you opened your closet to find an outfit to wear for today. You hear a howling of laughter from your phone and you shake your head. What a goof ball.

"Pfffft..oh man you're great with horrible jokes but no, instead, she, as the assistant of the president requested for me, the greatest and most famous pilot in the world, to fly Monster Kind over to our country!"

You laughed a little as you wore your black blouse and black jeans.

"Did she worded it that way? Or did you improvise and, improve her wording, oh my great lord?"

"Pshhhhh, she totally worded it that way, don't question your sire,"

You snorted.

"My apologise sir,"

Donavon chuckled.

"Anyways..yeah, Monster Kind. I finally get to meet more awesome people like me. Ain't that great?"

You hooked on your black belt.

"Aye."

"Well, Imma go get ready to fly them over but before that, why'd you suddenly decided to call me after all these years?"

You paused and a small silence ran through the room. Why _did_ you call him?

_You missed him. You missed talking to him, you missed talking to everyone. You want to see everyone again._

"(Y/N)?"

You shook your head and continued to dress, putting on a dark navy blue and black jacket. Flipping your hood over, you answered Donavon with a strained smile.

"Eh, nothing, just making sure you knew that you needed to fly the monster over. I'm The Judge after all, 'have to make sure everything goes smoothly."

Donavon hummed thoughtfully.

"True that, well you've accomplished your mission! Bah-bah!"

Silence.

"Well, I'll talk to you at another time alright? We're friends afterall, cya,"

With that, the called ended and you were left standing alone in your empty, and silent room. Your shadow hovering behind you as your support. You smile a little and thanked them, before picking up a few of scattered papers on the floor. Folding a single document into your jacket's pocket, you headed out of your apartment door, making a beeline toward the taxi stand beside your home after bowing gently at the door, uttering a small farewell.

 

Time for the second round of Judgement to be held.

Your shadow silently supported your heavy heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...hi  
>  yes, yes i know im really late,  
> i apologise,  
> i had exams -^-''  
> well, at least i'm back!  
> and i hope to get more chapters out soon.  
> anyways,  
> that's all from me,  
> until next time


	5. First impressions are always fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which first impressions doesn't go so well.

The journey to the airport to say the very least, eventful.

 

Flagging down a taxi at a _taxi stand_   had never been so difficult in your entire life. Every moment you could see a taxi in the near distance of the road and try to wave it down, it was as if you had  _magically_ disappeared from their view as they continued to drive passed you and be on their merry way to god knows where. It got to the point where you had stood there for more than two hours, just to get a ride from a taxi. Eventually, you called Ameris to pick you up from your house, much to the displeased of Ameris. She had been waiting for you at the airport between those two hours only to find out that you've got ditched by, and you quote, 'old men driving something out of a 1900s movie'. You chuckled at that.

Upon her arrival at the taxi stand seemed to make her even more irked but you couldn't really blame her for that. Whilst waiting for her, you had taken it upon yourself to amuse yourself and anyone that walked passed you by climbing onto the small shelter of the taxi stand, dangling upside down at the edge of it while sucking on a lollipop, a Game Boy in your hands. The only thing that you did once you noticed her was a lazy wave and smile, with a few simple words.

"Took you long enough RisRis."

If looks could kill, you'd be dismembered mess.

 

Ameris gave you a heavy lecture about your appearance in public during the ride to the airport, differentiating on how people would look at you as The Judge. So you just yawned and waved her off, continuing your playthrough of Pokemon Pearl. Oh cool, you caught a Pikachu. Nice.

Ameris sighed. She knew that you would never listen to ramblings and lectures about formality or any sort of proper way to act as an higher up position. You hated them. So the next best thing she could do was to just bombard you with the schedule and meeting requests from officials around the world. Discussion within those meetings varies from military weapon advancement, peace treaties between countries to environmental and technology advancement. You just nodded your head in acknowledgement and listened, making no comment until you heard the final arrangement of the monster's arrival being revised to you one last time for you to hear.

 

"..and as for the Monsters' living arrangement, our friend Celest has picked out some good and private facilities around the country for them to move into. Don't worry though, they're relatively close to one another so monitoring their everyday activity is possible." Ameris reassured you. You still frowned down at her.

"What about King and Queen's housing arrangement specifically? Where did you set them to live, especially with the monsters' Royal crew."

"Ah, I was waiting for you to ask me that, they will be living in a close proximity with you. I assume you want to watch them over am I right?" You nodded as you pondered over some things.

"Make sure that they'll be able to live as near as possible to me. I'll keep an eye on them." Ameris nodded swiftly and scribbled onto a small book. "Oh, and cancel the monitoring system for the monsters. They will not be monitored as far as I'm concerned."

"Why not?"

"I trust that they won't do anything stupid to make us regret our decision. If not, they would've already done something once they were out of that mountain." Ameris merely just nodded and scribbled onto her book once again before speaking up.

"Alright. Other than that, business and job openings will be tougher to sort out but I can take you got it handled once everyone is settled down?" You nodded, remembering some of documents you had were still left scattered in your personal office floor at your apartment. Whoops. "Okay, good. Discussion against the rights of the use of magic in details with the King and Queen will be held two days from now, as well as Monster Courts and how their rights will be altered to suit them fully. Will you be attending it or will you just let the other governmental officials deal with it?"

You breathed out your nose, sinking further into the leather seat of Ameris' car. Although you would absolutely _love_ to skip this bullshit political of a meeting against dumb rights, you have to ensure that everything went smoothly for the Monsters. You sighed, scratching the back of your head as you readjust yourself in your seat. "Yeah, I'll be attending it. Just make sure that ALL the Royal crew is there. I want everyone's opinion on the rights of magic and blah blah." Ameris shook her head lightly and smile at you, before refocusing her attention back at the small book in her hands, noting down more things you've said. A moment of silence ran through the car before you spoke up again.

"..What about the welcoming plans when they first arrive in the airport?"

"Uh..what?"

You have never facepalmed with your Game Boy that hard in your life.

You think you heard it crack.

* * *

 

 Arriving at the airport with a throbbing red forehead and an apologizing Ameris had both of you sit in the car for a few minutes as your private driver tried to calm Ameris down and treat your forehead. Even after that, there was an awkward silence between a dejected looking assistance and a hunched over Judge. Luckily, the silence was broken by Ameris, as she tried to question what would your next plan of action be.

"So..what's gonna be the plan?"

You hummed softly as you sat back up properly, ignoring the pain against your forehead. A small thought surfaced from your mind. You wonder...

"Wring them with the usual bait I use with criminals. I want to see how they'll react to it."

Ameris looked at you as if you were insane, her mouth gaped open wide for everyone to see her Uvula. You gave her a lopsided grin under your hood as you exited the car causally, thanking your driver. Ameris followed suit, stumbling out of the private car with her belongings.

"Are you kidding me?? You could get seriously injured! While you did give permission for their rights for everything, the thorough details of the use of magic within the country has yet to be determined with the King and Queen of Monsters! That'll be two days from now onward, what are you trying to do? What happened to welcoming them warmly?"

You glanced nonchalantly back at a trailing Ameris, rolling the already dissolved lollipop stick in your mouth.

"Oh you know, the usual, being an idiot." Ameris roughly sighed. You chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Have I ever been injured from the plan before?"

Ameris hesitantly shook her head, sighing again. "No... Just..just be careful alright?"

You smiled at Ameris, patting her head. She playfully scowled at you, swatting your hand away. You laughed.

"I will, just follow through the plan. I need to see if.."

_If mass genocide had already been fully committed or fulfilled._

"If they are, oh so worthy of your time my mistress?" Ameris mockingly bowed down at you to which, you laughed at her antics. Twirling to the side lazily, you took your hood off and lolled your head to the side to face her. Closing one eye with a grin, you replied back with your lollipop flavor.

"Ya _coca_ bet it."

Ameris groaned.

"Out of all the days, time, hours, minutes, and seconds, it had to be right now huh?"

You shrugged, skiing to a halt in front of the airport's entrance. You whistled. Looking past the airport entrance, you could see many, _many_ , people gathering within the airport's mall, clattering and chattering away excitedly. You could even see children excitedly running around, begging their parents to move around with them.

"Whoooo boy, is the cat out of the bag already Ris?"

She shruged. "It seems like it from the sea of people in the mall. Do you wanna switch up the plan?"

You hummed, scanning the crowd from the outside. Nothing seems to be out of the ordinary. People just seemed to be genuinely curious about the monsters that'll be coming over to the country. You don't see any paparazzi wandering around as well, only what looks like a few journalists from the way they scribbled things onto a small hand held book. Damn, security here is not bad. Either that or they knew that you were gonna show up at the airport to see the monsters. You mentally sigh at that thought. You grinned on the outside however. This is perfect for the plan to run smoothly.

"Nah, stick to the plan. Just call in for an extra back up police squat from that _special_ police unit just to ensure that there won't be any chaotic dispute that'll break out."

You winked at your friend.

"Zenon's squad."

Ameris started to sputter and blush, smacking onto your shoulder before puffing out her cheeks like a squirrel's. You can't help but laugh. It was always such a tease to mention her boyfriend during official business hours. Her reactions towards them was the best. You stick your tongue out her and smiled. In responds, she returns the smile.

After that little exchange, Ameris took out her cellphone and dialed her partner's number, walking a distance away from you to have a private talk with him. You shook your head at her and smile d warmly.

Ah couples, they're always so cute together.

 Seeing Ameris laugh happily at her phone made your smile slip however, it too painfully reminded you of your previous love. You clenched your fist softly as your eyes started to moisten up, your heart twisted painfully. Ah how foolish it was to fall for someone bound to death. Yet, you couldn't help it. You breathed out a shaky breath as the wonderful memories of the past came rushing in your mind. Even till now, you regret not being able to help. You feel your guilt and sorrow crawling within you.

You feel death crawling on your back.

Fortunately, you were snap back to reality by your shadow, whimpering worriedly at you after sensing your distress. You give a ghost of a smile at your shadow, thankful for them as you mentally pet it, uttering your gratitude.

"Well, I suppose, thinking about it wouldn't really help with anything huh?"

Your shadow wrapped around you, silently agreeing. You lightly chuckled.

Taking one glance at Ameris, you put your hood up once again and walked into the airport building.

The start of plan 'Bait', has begun.

* * *

 

 

"SANS? BROTHER! WHAT IS THAT WHITE FLUFFY LOOKING THING?? IS THAT A FLUFFY BUNNY?!"

A tall skeleton in what looks like a costume suit for a super hero leaned against the airplane's window pane, gasping in excitement and awe as his scarf unknowingly smack another smaller skeleton with a blue jacket sitting beside him in the face. He paid no mind to the scarf however, just happily watching the taller skeleton fawn over the white fluff in the sky that he knows them as 'clouds'. A easy smile etch across his face.

"IS THAT FLUFFY BUNNY FROM THAT STORY YOU TOLD ME EVERY NIGHT??!"

Sans looked at his brother in the eye socket with a hidden mirth, the smile on his skull widening.

"guess you could say that fluffy bunny was _dying_ to see you papyrus."

"OH MY GOD SANS"

Sans chuckled at Papyrus' flabbergasted reaction but as soon as the joke finally sank in, every passenger whom had overheard the skeleton brothers' conversation started to stare at Sans, some with worried expression while some uncomfortable. A heavy and cold atmosphere ran through the cabin as everyone stopped whatever they were doing just to look at Sans. Fortunately, Papyrus did not notice the tension surrounding him and continue to lecture Sans and his incompetent puns, much to the relieves of most of the passengers as they awkwardly went back to their previous activity.

"Fucking trashbag lost his shit."

Sitting diagonally across the two skeleton, a child with a sky blue and light purple stripe shirt frowned down at their yellow potted friend, disapproving the cuss words used in his sentence. Wagging their index finger and clicking their tongue at their friend, they softly spoke to him.

"Flowey.."

The potted plant growled at the child back.

"Don't 'Flowey' me Frisk. That bag of bones has been tense and insensible ever since we reached the the surface, especially when we weren't freaking mowed down like insects like the other times we had resurfaced to the surface. Heck, he even tried to  _kill_ you when news got out that us monsters, got their rights! You were lucky that Toriel and that damn blue fish was just around the corner, if not you'd be a bag of flesh by the time I had actually found help. Your fucking welcome!"

Frisk sighed, sneaking a glance at Sans. He was too preoccupied with Papyrus to noticed their glance. Even so, a chill ran down their spine as they continued to look at him. Flowey noticed this and scoffed loudly.

"Not to mention, you and I both know that this shouldn't have happened and yet look where we are! Being carried away to god knows where, never to see that damn mountain again." Flowey proceeded to smirk, his face distorting into an evil grin.

"Who knows where we're being taken. Maybe that stupid rights announcement was a lie, maybe it's all talk but no action, maybe we're being taken for experimental purposes or as torture guinea pigs. Didn't I say already? On the surface, there's so many more 'me's." Flowey laughed evilly.

Frisk merely gave Flowey a small smile, patting the petals of his head, cutting his laugh short. As Flowey started to grumble and mutter curses and swears, Frisk's mind drifted off deep into their own thoughts. They can't help but agree to what Flowey had said about the changes. This wasn't the first nor the second time they had done a true reset because of a non-ideal situation. Everyone, even Frisk themselves, were almost murdered immediately once they stepped foot out onto the surface on every reset. They were, as what Flowey had kindly quoted, 'mowed down' every time, even when Frisk had done everything they could to prevent it. From redirecting everyone to walk another path, or stay in the underground for a few more days, _weeks_. Nothing changed. They would always get murdered, either one way or another. Frisk couldn't even count how many times they had reset to prevent it. It was as if the murderers _knew_ , knew about everything that Frisk did and made sure that they would never come out alive. And now, out of the blue, they were spared of such a fate again and instead, were given everything, rights, a new place to stay-- _everything_.

Frisk unconsciously stared to tremble.

They were scared. Scared about the changes, scared for the future, scared that they have to rest once again and endure those murderers again. Frisk didn't want that at all. What scares them the most was Sans. Like Flowey, Sans is able to remember everything even after a reset had occurred. Every death..murder.. _genocide_ , he remembers all of them, even all of his brother's murders by _those_ people. Oh how Frisk wish that he couldn't remember.. They know how everything that has had happened broke Sans, how he couldn't save his own brother from death even when he was killed within arms' reach. They're scared that he'll likely be the cause of another reset. A murderous rampage against humans after a trigger outlet.

Frisk grabbed their head tightly.

They didn't want to see any more deaths, they didn't want to reset anymore, they didn't want to die--

"Frisk?? What's the matter, my child? Are you alright? You're crying!"

A smooth yet motherly voice seemed to snap Frisk out of their dark thoughts and back into reality. Lifting their head up slowly, they stared into the glistening crimson pink eyes of a goat lady, worry filled them to the brim. Toriel had came back from the plane's small bathroom. Frisk couldn't help but to let out a sob as they open their trembling arms, asking for a hug.

"Mom..."

Immediately, Frisk was picked up by Toriel as she cooed and whispered comforting words towards them. Frisk hugged Toriel tightly, nuzzling their face into the fur of her neck.

"Is it about Sans, Frisk?"

Frisk merely shook their head a little and did no more, hugging Toriel as if it was the end of the world. Toriel sighed and sat back down at her seat, softly whispering sweet nothings as she rubbed Frisk's back, ignoring the fallen and hissing of Flowey. Frisk hopes that nothing bad will happen once they've reached their destination. But with the uneasiness that they're feeling, they doubt so.

" **We will soon be landing this aircraft at it's destination. So please return to your seats and fasten your seat belts.** "

Frisk could almost hear the pilot's smile behind the speaker.

" **Welcome to the land where Judgement upholds.** "

* * *

 

 

With how little and insignificant your present is in the crowd of people, it made it fairly easy to hide within the shadow of the airport building. Ameris had given you the signal that every exit and entrance of the building had been either blocked or monitored by Zenon's police squad, ready and high alert of any suspicious movement. Good.

With approximately 5 minutes, the monsters' plane should land.

You gave out a shaky breath as you leaned your back, hidden, against a pillar and look up and your towering shadow. A open smirk danced on your face as you see your shadow tremble in excitement, a ragged smile on it's features. You clenched a fist at where you heart is and lowered your head once more, feeling it beat as you closed your eyes. This was it. It almost time to finally see them. A shiver ran down your spine as a wide smile that could rival even a maniac stuck to your face. Oh how you can't wait.

" _they're....here...."_

A soft yet rasped voice whisper above your head. You tensed up. Your shadow had never utter a word so openly before. Looking up at your shadow again made you frowned, it was staring at the pillar behind you, swirling and wavering as it utter the same two words again.

How the hell did they know?

" _sensed...emotions...._ "

..Something's wrong.

"What kind."

" _Happiness...excitement..awe_ "

Your shadow wiggled, the ragged smile on their feature threatened to tear away their own face. Their empty holes of eyes smiled.

" _Tension...suspicion...murder....hatred..trigger..fear"_

You bit your bottom lip, getting ready to sprint to where the monsters would come out.

"Anything else Shad?"

Your shadow tilted their head and gave you a glance, their hollow eyes dancing with an eerie laughter.

" _...L_ _ove._ "

Fuck.

Almost immediately, a deafening screaming echoed through the airport building, along with scared gasps and murmur. Without a second of hesitation, you sprint out of your hiding spot and ran towards where the monsters had came out. You could not believe the scene unfolding in front of you.

A small girl with a bob hairstyle was lying on the ground in tears, frightened out of her wits as a short skeleton in a blue hoodie stared aggressively in front of her. A large goat-like skull floated beside the skeleton, a blue colored beam threatening to spill from its mouth. God fucking Sans and his blasters. A cuss came flying out of your mouth as you bolted as fast as you could to the little girl, skiing to a halt in between the crying child and the monster to pick her up. The girl grabbed onto your jacket, trembling in fear as she choked out ugly sobs, nuzzling into the crook of your neck. You sighed softly and rubbed her back. You heart seriously broke for her, the image of a good monster must have been broken for her. Poor kid. A pit of anger boiled from within you as you turned to glare at the skeleton hard. Sans seemed to falter at the stare but as quick as he did, he was staring back at you with hatred. A growl escaping from his throat as he readied his blasters again.Fucker tried to kill a kid, now he's growling and trying to kill at you?

Oh heeellll no.

Your shadow chuckled maniacally and wrapped themselves around your neck comfortably, urging for you to give out his punishment. So you did, gladly with a growl of your own. This seemed to shock everyone in the room as the whole building went silent, their gaze now aimed at you. Even the blaster seemed to wither under your growl, whimpering and whining at you for mercy. There were whispers about you being 'The Judge' and how it was surprising to see you in action but you didn't care, you have a judgment to up hold.

" _ **Sans the Skeleton. On the judgement of your crime of attacking of a innocent child, you are hereby forbidden to use any magic until either the court or myself decide otherwise.**_ "

Sans' blaster immediately disappeared into thin air as Sans felt his magic null around his body, disbelieve written across his face. You stared down at him as your shadow cackled, making sure that they did their job nicely as the judgement giver. Sans fell onto his backside, trembling as he held his head, trying to summon his magic from his core but nothing came forth. Your shadow did a very well done. You mentally gave your shadow a pet, to which they purred.

"BROTHER!"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM?!"

"Undyne, please, calm down!"

You clicked you tongue and look behind Sans. Another skeleton prior to Sans was being held back by a goat woman with another monster that looks like a blue fish. The skeleton looked worried while the fish looked pissed as hell. Ah, it's Papyrus, Undyne and Toriel. Handing the girl in your arms to their parents to which they thank, you hoist Sans up and carried him bridle-style towards the monsters. You felt Sans silently flinch.

"Nothing, nothing at all your Royal Guard. I merely did my job and up hold my judgement."

"DON'T BULLSHIT ME! I CAN FEEL IT, SANS' MAGIC IS GONE!" You frowned, passing a still trembling Sans to his brother.

"Didn't I say it before? I was merely doing my job as _The Judge_. And I won't hesitate to hold judgement on you and do the same thing I did to Sans to you if you continue down this path bud."

Undyne scowled but did nothing else and backed down. Well that was a first from her aggressive nature. But who were you to judge? You chuckled.

"What's so fucking funny?"

"Undyne, language." Toriel scolded before turning to you. "My sincere apologies Ms. (Y/N), for both Sans and Undyne's behavior. I did not expect for..Sans to act that way. And now he's..well.." Toriel looked at the bundle of bones in Papyrus's arms.

 _Broken_ _._ You silently thought.

"I do suppose we can reach with an agreement on releasing Sans' magic bind?"

"Of course lady Toriel." You bowed at her, sneaking a glance at the rest of the monsters behind her. Undyne was still scowling at you but with the small yellow dinosaur beside her,Alphys, she seemed to be calming down. Asgore was preoccupied comforting Frisk in his arms as they held onto Flowey tightly in their arms. No wonder the big fella was so quiet this entire time. Any other monsters seemed to just look away from the scene in front of them, ignoring or trying to ignore it.

"For now, please, let us not cause anymore havoc and get going shall we? We have a tight schedule to run though."

"Of course Ms. (Y/N)"

And with that, you had a whole hoard of monsters,with their belongings, following you out of the airport where Ameris waited with Zenon and his squad.

You sighed inwardly.

Jesus riding a motorcycle into the sunset.

What a fucking first impression on both ends huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..I've got nothing to say other than enjoy the chapter.  
>  From this, you can tell I ain't good at beginning chapters but as things picks up, I'll have better sense of writing,  
> Hopefully.  
> Anyways,  
> Toodles for now!


	6. New startings means new rules and expectations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a bad suspicion that something dangerous was going down. So you decided to add in new rules for the monsters safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah man,  
> Can't believe this took only a week.  
> Wowie.  
> Guess when you're set to do something, you can finish it before you know it.  
> Huh.  
> Life lessons.

Tears prickled at the side of your eyes as the pain continued to course through your body, adding to the torment that you were receiving at the moment. You struggled against your confinement.

"A-ah..staph..pweash.."

The mush of flesh sticking on you were pressed together harder, shooting yet again another jolt of pain against them. You whined pitifully at the hands of your torturer.

"Amurishhhh, eyh shaid ey wash sorreehhh! Staphh piching mehhh!"

 Ameris sighed roughly, releasing your cheeks.

"Apologising isn't enough on what happened (Y/N)."

You looked at your friend guiltily as you rubbed at your throbbing cheeks. You pouted.

"Would you rather have me left the kid there and let her die by that shit smiling skeleton, as well as ruining monsters' reputation just because of one monster's dumb decision?"

Ameris crossed her arms below her chest, sitting stiffly within her own personal bubble in her car. She looked out of the window, staring blankly at the blurry images passing by her as she started to speak again. A certain distance in her eyes.

"Of course not (Y/N)... But with that stun you pulled off, you've just exposed yourself and how your judging works to both the public eye and the monsters."She took in a shaky breath, her voice wavering as she muttered her next words.

 "Who knows how many people have spread the word and are scheming to take you down now..?"

It was your turn to find the blurry images passing by the car window fascinating. You crossed your legs. Was that a flying dog?

"It doesn't matter does it Ris? Even if they do manage to kill me," You paused as your lips twitched, a sinister excitement bubbled in your chest. "I'll still come back."

_One way or another._

 A cold silence ran through the car, making the hair on Ameris' neck stand. She shivered, but said nothing more. You'd appreciate the silence more if your mind wasn't packed with the monsters' situation. Your eyes narrowed blankly as your mind started to run for a marathon. Plan 'Bait' was both a failure and a success. Originally, the plan was to let yourself caught amidst the monster's path as they head out of the facility to test their reaction but somehow, a little child with the  _exact_ hair style as Frisk had 'accidentally' bumped to them first. Not to mention that the girl had managed to bumped onto the skeleton man himself, Sans. From what you've heard from Donovan in a private call after you board Ameris car, the skeleton bothers were seen walking behind the Royal ex couple whilst Frisk and Flowely trailed beside them. Bumping to Sans himself and him only would have needed precision and agility. A girl of that age couldn't have that kind of grace and precision even if they had train their whole life. Unless..

You shook your head, readjusting your sitting position and stared blankly at the car's ceiling.

It could just be you being too skeptical, but you have your doubts that it wasn't coincidental. That expression Sans had whilst confronting the little girl..well,

You wouldn't grace it with a description.

All you know is that this wasn't the first time Frisk had reset, nor was it the second, nor third. Nor will it be the last if things hits south. Frisk had committed mass genocide more then once and it shows clearly. From San's reaction to that Frisk lookalike to the whole trip towards the special buses deployed to transport the monsters. Frisk was always seen trying to avoid Sans, even though that bundle of bones was unconscious in his brother's hands the whole way. Furthermore, you saw _them_ , that heavy, dark collective mass of translucent matter that shaped like Frisk, silently following their master like a obedient puppy, accepting how things were. _Chara_.

You would've been surprised that Chara was able to maintain a semi-solid form as Frisk's shadow if it wasn't for the fact that they had their past hatred against humanity still bubbling in their core. Add that with past-genocide experience and LV, it wouldn't be hard for Chara to manipulate their form as they pleased. Your shadow didn't appreciate their presence and practically wanted to jump them and rip them to shreds. However, sensing that they had no malice against anyone, you decide to let it slide and calm your shadow down. Chara is part of Frisk, if you were to rid of their shadow, it could be the death of them. Nevertheless, that doesn't mean you didn't allow your shadow to give out warning signals to them.

You frowned and rubbed your chin in thought as your private driver alerted both Ameris and you of the distance between you and your destination.

With Chara being Frisk's shadow, the possibility for that girl to have been the reincarnation of them is a zero percent. So with that out of the question, you were drawing a blank. You know that having that kind of agility as a kid is impossible, especially if you want to trigger Sans' PSTD. You needed to have the same speed as the kind Chara had during the genocide run. You bent your body down, probing your elbows onto your legs, closing your eyes. What bothers you the most was how Sans reacted to you,an adult. Sans had faltered when he had seen you during the confrontation, it was clear that he had saw you as _you and_ nobody else but still proceeded to act as if you were the same threat as the child anyways. Something had happened between the resets, but you didn't know what it was. You sighed roughly, grabbing the side of your head. You're seriously drawing a blank here.

"You're gonna make your head explode if you continue to have your mind do so much jumping jacks (Y/N)."

Glancing at Ameris with a sheepish grin, you caught noticed of her worried expression.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about the kid."

"Frisk?"

You hesitated.

"..Yeah, you could say that."

She hummed, taking out her phone to fiddle with it.

"Hmm.. Well, they're an interesting kid. They did managed to help break the barrier after all." Ameris chuckled. "It's too bad that Frisk isn't a human lover, they really seemed to be afraid of humans. The way they clung onto that goat woman like a koala when a human walked passed them, you could really see the fear that they had for humans." Ameris laughed.

"What-?"

Your phone's vibration cut you off as you glanced at Ameris. She was smiling at you, her phone already kept back into her pocket. Your phone vibrated another three times. Grumbling, you took it out to see who was messaging you at this time of the day. With one quick glace at the notification pop ups at the front of your screen, you closed your phone once again, a straight uninterested expression plastered on your face as the words wrapped around your head.

 _"(Y/N), I can tell that you're pondering over something that happened at the airport so here's a surveillance clip during the monster confrontation. I managed to_ _secretly_ _get a copy of it just for you before anything happened to the raw footage, i_ _t'll help you greatly. (_ _1 video clip attached)  And sure enough, when I tried asking for a copy of the surveillance clip for governmental purposes, the security man on duty found the clip corrupted._ _Not to mention, We're being watched right now. I can feel their stares outside of the car. Whether they're following or hearing what we were saying, it's best to play safe and zip our mouths for now._ _There's some serious foreplay here._ _"_

Fucking lovely.

Clicking your tongue silently, you called out for your shadow, making sure that they know what your intent was clearly.

_Go play fetch Shad. If you do it quick and swift, and squeeze every last drop of information, I'll reward you with whatever you like._

Your lips twitched.

_Additional points if you can bring them back to the lab._

Almost instantaneously, you felt your shadow cackled and zip away from you, leaving you bare and cold but you can hold on until they were finished. Fuckers messed with the wrong person. You crossed your arms and puff out your cheeks, forcefully exhaling air out of your nose. With how things are turning out right now, you can assumed that whatever happened between Frisk's resets was being stretched over. Moreover, from Sans' reaction to you and Frisk's to humans, you can fully assume that it was something along human activity, Adult humans. You glowered. It makes you wonder if that activity expanded to recruiting little kids as well. If that's the case then well.. You're gonna have one hell of a time taking care of the monsters.

With that being said, you're gonna have to reinforce some new rules for the monsters. You sighed, feeling your shadow crawl back into you. They purred against your skin, telling you of the wondrous facial appearance the men spying on you had as they dragged them into the hell hole called your lab. You giggled and softly patted your shadow. Job well done sir. Ameris turn to look at you, an easy knowing smile on her face as she finally start to relax.

"So, did the monsters meet your, oh great mistress' expectations?"

You chuckled, stepping out of the car with Ameris, thanking yet again your private driver once the car came to a halt at your destination. The Court House.

"Yeah they did. Monsters aren't dangerous as people give them credit for."

_We humans are._

* * *

 

"I'M WORRIED ABOUT SANS QUEEN TORIEL, HE HASN'T WOKEN UP SINCE THAT HUMAN GIRL TALKED TO HIM..I'VE TRIED EVERYTHING I COULD TO WAKE HIM UP BUT IT'S NOT WORKING."

Papyrus stared softly at the sleeping bundle in his arms, troubled. Blue colored sweat was forming against Sans' skull as his body shivered, his breathing uneven and ragged. He was clutching onto Papyrus' clothing for dear life, his face distorted in discomforted and pain. Toriel looked at Sans and examined his status bar.

_Hp: 1_

_*Has trouble breathing._

"HAS..has Sans 'fallen down'..?"

Toriel was to say the least, startled. She had never heard Papyrus talk so quietly before, even when he was upset over the fact that he couldn't live near the underground. Glancing at Papyrus, she could see translucent orange tears threatening to spill from his eye sockets. His teeth was clanking together, trembling, as his shoulders shook. Smiling warmly at Papyrus, Toriel patted his skull, empathy laced in her voice as she spoke, looking out of the bus window and into the afternoon sky.

"Don't worry Papyrus, I'm sure that Sans hasn't 'fallen down', his status looks stable and healthy. I'm sure that it's a temporary after shock from what had happened at the..'airport'. For now, just let him rest alright? And please, call me Toriel. No need for formalities."

Papyrus seemed to brighten up after hearing her words, nodded enthusiastically.

"OF COURSE TORIEL! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL BE COOLEST BROTHER IN THE WORLD AND ALLOW THIS LAZYBONES TO SLEEP IN MORE! NYEH HEH HEH!"

Toriel chuckled, watching Papyrus happily bounced towards Frisk's seat to talk to them. Her thoughts wonder off to you however, it was clear to her that you were someone not to mess with when it came to judgment. Toriel can easily tell that you had no magic whatsoever and yet, you had managed to locked San's magical capability with just the consent of your words. With that kind of ability, you could override Sans' sense of judgement and that frightened her. Sans was appointed as Monster kind's only Judge by Asgore. So if his judgement was overruled by yours, then monsters' sense of justice and freedom could be in jeopardy. Even so, Mr. Bates had said to trust you as the host for monsters' privileges and freedom, your judgement and your sense of equality were the reason why monsters had deemed their rights after all. With a big heart nothing but of kindness like Mr. Bates, shining neon green brightly, how could she not believe him and not trust you?

Toriel put a paw on her face and let out a delightful sigh as she watched the scenery outside of the bus curved. The bus had turned and drove into what seemed like a fenced off old facility. Various different type of flowers and plants surround the building, adding a vagrant contrast of color against the old, brown marble paint stuck to the standing structure. Every monster in the bus gasped at the beautiful scenery in front of them, drinking in as much of it as possible. Frisk was excitedly jumping at their seat, their eyes practically stars along with Papyrus as both of them screamed and squeal in delight.

"Beautiful ain't it?"

Toriel turned her head to the old bus driver, chuckling lightly as she rubbed her tearful eyes.

"Yes, it is indeed. I've never seen so many pretty flowers under the mountain before."

The old man chuckled along with Toriel, his wrinkles visible on his face as he smiles, looking out at the bus' rear window.

" 'hank the Judge for this then. she'd didn't like how the Court House look so gloomy back in the days when she was still a teen. 'so she decided to have flowers bloom around the building when she was older." The driver opened the doors of the bus and gestured towards it. "Cause even the sinful would want redemption, and the Court House is where they could plead guilty."

The driver give a glance at Toriel as she got off the bus with the rest of the monsters.

"Does that make sense to 'ye?"

Toriel give him a smile.

"Yes, yes it does."

 

Stepping out of the bus and into the field of flowers was amazing. The monsters were able to smell the freshness of the flowers planted around the Court House, they were kept in well condition constantly. Many of the monsters wanted to wander around the flower field, exploring the new items presented to them. Fortunately, Asgore and Toriel held their authority and ensured that no one went astray from the group. Ameris came walking out of the main entrance to meet the monsters professionally with Mr. Verner in toll, a black file of documents kept close to her body. Mr. Verner smiled happily as he greet the two royalty with a heart warming laugh.

"It's so nice to finally you Mr. and Mrs. Dreemur!"

Mr. Verner then proceeded to kneel in front of Frisk, giving them a high-five.

"You too Frisk, ambassador of Monster Kind."

Frisk smiled shyly at him, returning Mr. Verner's high-five. Asgore chuckled at the little exchange before addressing Mr. Verner for Toriel and himself.

"Likewise to you Mr. Verner. Although, I must apologize on behalf of my fellow Judge, Sans, for causing you and Ms. (Y/N) immense trouble."

Mr. Verner laughed heartfully, shaking Asgore's paw with his hand.

"Don't worry about it, I just hope (Y/N) wasn't so harsh on your Judge."

Undyne growled beside Asgore, baring her teeth at Mr. Verner. Ameris immediately stood herself in between them, making sure that Undyne doesn't attack Mr. Verner.

 "Harsh? HARSH?! YOUR Judge, literally drained Sans' magic away from his body and now," Undyne turn to the bundle in Papyrus' arms. " He's FUCKING fallen down! HOW IS THAT NOT NOT HARSH?!"

"UNDYNE, SANS IS ALRIGHT, EVEN TORIEL SAYS SO."

"U-Undyne, p-please, calm d-down.."

"How does breathing irregularly and not being able to wake up alright Papyrus?? And no, I will NOT CALM DOWN Alphys. YOUR DAMN JUDGE KILLED OUR KIND! HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN?!" Undyne roared and was ready to pounced when Alphys hugged her tightly, tears prickling at the side of her eyes.

"P-please.."

Undyne clicked her tongue aggressively before scooping Alphys up, apologizing for making her cry. Ameris sighed in relief, she really thought there'll be another dispute. You wouldn't be happy if anything started again. Mr. Verner hummed, scratching under his chin. Toriel looked at Mr. Verner apologetically before scolding Undyne for being rude. Undyne just grumbled, nodding at her authority. Asgore sighed, looking at Undyne.

"I apologise for that Mr. Verner, you could say that we're still tensed from what happened at the airport and before we arrived here."

Mr. Verner waved him off.

"Ah, no worries Mr. Dreemurr. I understand the stress and discomfort of living far away from your original home. Furthermore, being exposed to negativity towards your kind when you came out-- I understand." Ameris caught Frisk flinching at Mr. Verner's words but proceeded to pretend that she didn't noticed anything, she just took a mental note to tell you of their reaction towards what Mr. Verner had said.

"That being said, I would appreciate if you could trust (Y/N) more, I believe that she would never kill or harm your kind."

Undyne scoffed, ignoring the disapproval of Toriel's expression.

" Oh yeah? Why should we?"

Mr. Verner just smiled softly at Undyne before turning around, motioning for everyone to follow him into the Court House. Ameris followed suit but not before taking one last glance behind her, glaring at all the monsters before smiling softly as well. Tilting her head, she answered for Mr. Verner.

"Because she knows you all more than anyone else."

* * *

 

Ameris had to suppress a groan and the urge to facepalm when everyone entered the courtroom. At the end of the room, where the Judge table usually stand, was where you lay at your side, like one of those 'draw me like one of your french girls' position as a white cloth covered your body. A rose in between your lips as you stared seductively at the crowd above you. There was a moment of silence as the monsters awkwardly stared at you in your position. You raise an eyebrow at them before breaking the silence with a wink.

"What--too soon?"

A snort or two came tumbling out from the monsters and before everyone knew it, every single one of the monster was either laughing hysterically, groaning in disappointment, or laughing till they couldn't even stand. Ameris groaned in mock despair while Mr. Verner was in tears, doping over in hysterical laughter. Even Undyne found you amusing, howling in laughter as she gave you a teary thumbs up. Toriel was giggling as if there was no tomorrow and Asgore was booming in laughter. Frisk was giggling softly with Papyrus at the side, a few 'nyehs' leaving astray Papyrus mouth. You smiled warmly at the laughing mess you've created. before noticing a robot painted in blank and neon pink came walking towards you, a playful frown dancing across their face. Mettaton.

"I'd say that you're thousand years too early to compare to such glamorous feat, darling~!" You smirk at Mettaton.

"Oh, you mean legs LIKE THESE?!"

You stretched out your legs, letting the white cloth fall to reveal the fabulous pink boots underneath.

"OH MY~!"

Mettaton proceeded to pose along side you, switching into another fabulous pose one after another. This amused everyone even more as they continued to laugh, some laughing harder than the other. The only one who seemed unfazed from all of of you silly antics was Flowey as he scoffed loudly, catching your attention.

"What a fucking freak."

 Frisk frowned down at Flowey, whispering their disapproval of using cuss words and being rude to you. Flowey, in retaliation, glowered at you.

"Well, I wouldn't have said anything if that Judge over there would just get to the bloody point rather than drag our time even longer." It was Toriel's turn look at Flowey angrily. Flowey hissed at Toriel but didn't say anything more, cowering against Frisk. Toriel cleared her throat before smiling apologetically at you. You just waved her off.

"Don't worry about it Toriel, what the flower said was true. It's best if we start and finish this small meeting as fast as possible. We still need take you all to your living quarters before night fall after all." You chuckled, before gesturing for everyone to take a seat. "So let's get seated and we'll start shall we?"

Giving Mettaton a quick hi-five, everyone complied to your wishes and find a seat to sit down in. You nodded happily and jumped down from the Judge's table, landing nicely on the floor. However, as you landed on floor, a familiar tall skeleton walked quietly towards you, still hold the bundle of blue in his arms.

"HUMAN! AH..WELL...Ms. (Y/N)..? Would it be possible for you to make my brother well again..? He has been shivering and holding onto me tightly the whole journey here..and whatever I do, he..wouldn't wake up.." You blinked up at Papyrus before looking at Sans and sure enough, you see blue sweat forming on his skull, slowly but surely, dripping from his head, his bones were rattling like crazy and his breathing was way to ragged. You frowned and tapped the nape of his collar bone, listening to your shadow's reaction. Your shadow merely grumbled, unbinding just enough of Sans' magic capacity so that he isn't suffering so much from magic constriction nor is he able to wield it to his will. As Sans' magic became less constricted, Sans' shivering started to die down, his breathing became evenly sorted out and he looked more contented as he slept. You smiled at Shadow's handiwork and give them a mental thumbs up. They quietly wrapped around you in respond, contented with your approval.

"There we are, while I can't really wake him up due to the aftershock of the airport incident, he should be able to sleep better now. So just--"

Before you could finish your sentence, Papyrus lifted you up and gave you the biggest hug a skeleton could give, which was bone crashing.

"Thank you.."

You smiled.

"Your welcome." Papyrus gave you a wide grin before running back to seat beside Undyne, cradling Sans close to him lovingly. You chuckled softly.

Gosh aren't they just the cutest brothers ever?

 

Once you've ensured that everyone has seated down, you looked at Mr. Verner for permission to proceed with your plans. He simply nodded and smiled widely. You took a deep breath.

"While I'd like to finally be able to welcome you warmly to our country, there's really no time for that is there? One of your fellow monsters here, has taken upon themselves to attack one of our kind."

"But-" You held your hand up, silencing the opposing standing fish. Undyne grumbled, sitting back down with her arms crossed in front of her, her girlfriend anxiously reassuring her by her side.

"So, till the royal meeting that's within two days time, there'll be some..rules that you all have to follow during your stay here."

Quiet murmurs spreading around the room, whispering of displeased objection. You sighed inwardly and looked at Ameris standing at the side of room. She just nodded silently at you before walking out of the room with Mr. Verner. Damn them for leaving this up to me. You sighed loudly, scratching the back of your head uncertainly.

"Yeah yeah, I know. It's unfair for you monsters yadda yadda." You shifted your weight to your other leg, scanning the crowd of monsters in front of you. Good, you've got their attention.

"But listen here. I'm only doing this for your safety alright? With that airport incident earlier on, there'll definitely be some sort of tension between the humans and monsters around here. Who knows when one of us--," You gestured to the monsters and yourself. "-would suddenly snap because of it. And honestly, I'd rather not have any more incidents happening. Which is why, rules. I can't keep and eye out for you all and for humans all the time after all."

_Especially the humans hiding in the dark, scheming to murder you bunch of adorable munchkins._

Your shadow giggled at your thoughts.

"We can take care of ourselves, punk."

"And how are you supposed to do that? Getting angry at the slightest things and threatening them?" Undnye pursed her lips. She was fuming but said nothing more. She couldn't. What you said about herself was true, she couldn't argue with that.

"Fine." You nodded at her.

"Good. So here's the summary of it. Within these two days, every single one of you can roam around the country all you want, find out how this country works, what kind of food we sell here, go nuts! However, make sure your phone is with you all times. I assume that all of you have a monster phone of sorts?" A mass majority of monsters nodded to your question. "Okay, that's great. Your phones should adept to the surrounding electricity waves and magnetic vibrations so if anything were to happen or you're in some sort of danger, do call or message me. I'll immediately take action. Here's my cellphone, pass it around." You tossed your device to the first monster at the far end of the first row of seats, giving a lazy glance up at the ceiling.

"With that being said, please and I mean it, be back at your apartments by 10pm latest at night." You shuffled against your feet, relaxing your shoulders. "Nighttime is, after all, the time where criminal activity at the highest, so I'd seriously advice for you all to not walking around the towns at that time, especially narrow spaces between buildings such as alley ways."

"As for spending of currency.. For now, Mr. Verner and I will provide you all with a budget for the two days, so again, go nuts with whatever you wanna buy." From the side of your eye, you could see Toriel frown at you before standing up to address you formally.

"It's truly kind of you and Mr. Verner to provide everything for us to start anew on the surface, even an apartment for us monsters. However, I insist that we used our own money purchase any sort of items ourselves. It's the least we could to do."

You hummed.

"True, but being your currency is real pure gold coins.. It'll be hard to purchase anything without having a chance to be robbed or something like that.." You give up with your sentence and thought for a second. When it comes to goat mom, it'll be impossible to win an argument if she puts her heart to it so..

"Hmm, how about this, you can pay us back once we settled the break up of your currency at the meeting two days later. Is that fine with you Toriel?" Toriel smiled and nodded, taking her seat again with a small sigh of contentment.

 "Alright, ans last but not least, your magic. Every single one of you are not allowed to use any magic for the time being. The details of the initial use of magic has not been fully discussed so if anyone of you were to use magic for the time being and harmed any sort of being, well, the chances for your magic abilities to be restricted will be higher. So for now, no using it. Unless, of course, worse case scenario, if you were to per say, encounter someone or _something_ that can't be out ran or beaten by brute force, then you have no choice to use your magic and beat them to a pulp. Not killing though, that's of course a certainty." The monsters mumbled discontentedly but nodded understandingly anyways. It's still a new start, so it's better to take things slow. You sighed and smiled, coming to the end of you rule talk.

Man, what a pain in the ass.

"Well, that's the end of it, everything is explained and clearly stated. Sweet and clean. Is there any questions from anyone however?"

A small hand raised up to your left.

Turning to look at the raised hand, you noticed that it was Frisk whom wanted to ask a question.

"What's your question kid?"

Your shadow growled at the kid's uncertain facial expression, their own shadow wrapping around them. Hesitantly, they opened their mouth, speaking as soft as the wind.

"How'd...how do you know so much about us..? Especially our names.."

Everyone in the room seemed to tensed up at this. You sighed yet again and grabbed your phone from the last monster that has dialed your contacts into their own phones. Walking up to where the entrance to the court room is, you gave every monster one last glance. Everyone was staring at you. You grinned at them as your shadow cackled and crackled, surround you with their black mist. A sentence echoed throughout the room as you walked out into the hallway of the Court House and out to head to your secret lab for some interrogation.

"Didn't Ameris said it before? I know all of you more then anyone else."

_After all, they are Undertale's video game characters._

You'll let Ameris deal with showing where the monsters will be living. With the new found hidden danger lurking around because of monsters' resurface, you made a new expectation quota to hit as the _'Judge'_. You shadow excitedly warned you about the men they have brought to your lab. You breathed out of your nose.

Well, time to do your job.

Speaking of which...

"What kind of chew toy do you want as your reward shad?"

Your Shadow grumbled distastefully at your choice of reward. You chuckled, pulling your hood over your head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Way to ruin an epic ending by asking your shadow whether it wants a chewy toy as its reward.  
> On another note,  
> Even an unconscious Sans can make the brothers so cute.  
> Well,  
> you know what they say,  
> when characters get hurt, they all seemed to look way cuter.  
> *Sadist mode activated*
> 
> Ahem,  
> Uh,  
> Anyways,  
> That's it for now,  
> I'll see you all next week for the next update!  
> ..Hopefully ;w;


	7. Your Average Mall Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we have some Sans' POV and where Frisk and the gang decides to tour the place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *crash*  
> I AM SO SORRY!--  
> *bows deeply*  
> I HAVEN'T POSTED A CHAPTER FOR MORE THAN 5 MONTHS, HHHHH  
> *bows again*
> 
> Really though, I am really sorry, this year's been busy, too busy.  
> Let me explain a bit; this will be my last year in my school, so at the end of this year, I'll have my final examinations that would determine whether I can go into the course I like in a private polytechnic, or public one.  
> AKA, animation course.
> 
> I didn't and still don't have much time to focus on my social medias and stories. So I'll really sorry for taking a damn long time to finish even just one chapter.  
> On the bright side, I plan to never, ever drop this story. This is practically my first story anywhere. So even if it isn't in as high quality as the other fan fictions that I've seen posted in this website. I'm keeping it, and never letting go.  
> So please continue to look forwards for more chapters ^^  
> I'll definitely continue this story, not gonna ditch it like Jerry--  
> It'll just be a slow and long process. I hope all of you can be patient with me!

Darkness. Darkness is all he could see.

Black, blacker than any silent room he had ever been.

_Darker yet darker._

And yet..

And yet, there was never any coldness, no suffocation, no pain. Just a light fluffy numbness, as if he was floating in mid air.

Where was he again? Sans couldn't quite remember. His memories were fuzzy and trying to remember anything just made his skull buzz like a warm melody. He can't move any of his limbs-- but than again, why would he? It was so comfy in wherever he was, he was snuggled up to something warm and comforting.

That was enough for him.

Even so, he couldn't shake this uneasiness in his soul away. Was he forgetting important? Forbid, serious? Either ways, he couldn't be bothered. After what felt like eternity of genocidal timelines and merciless human slaughterers, he couldn't be bothered to care anymore.

Sans chuckled inwardly, his raspy and tired voice echoed throughout this black space.

Maybe this was just another transmission to the next reset that the _kid_ was doing. That's normal. Perhaps there was another failure being out on the surface again. Sans sighed softly. Sometimes he wonders why the kid tried so hard. Nothing will change even when they kept on resetting, those humans always seemed to know where they were. So what's the point? Just give in and..

Sans felt his mouth widen, a wet substance seemingly flow down his cheekbones, moistening either side of his face.

_Give up._

He could feel his mouth threatening to split into two at how wide his smile was, a waterfall of tears seemed to overflow from his eye sockets. If he had a mirror in front of him, he would conclude that he would look insane.

_Why try?_

A bubbling anger boiled in his soul but it soon converted into sadness, weighing his soul like a twenty kilo stone. Sans trembled, softly sobbing into the warm surface.

_just...give up, i did._

Soon after that thought went through his mind, he felt himself being shifted to somewhere else. Sans didn't want to lose the only senses he had in this dark abyss. So he started to kick and squirm, his body finally moving to his wishes. A husky grunt and grumble came out of his grabber, trying to stop him from struggling. Unfortunately for Sans, his body frame was quite small so his grabber was able to restrain him easily. A hard, cold surface was pressed against his forehead and frontal spine, scraping his bones slowly.

Ah, it must be a knife.

Sans went limp, not caring that the scrapping stopped. Another genocide route huh? He should've known. He feels as if his soul was fading from how much hope he had left in his non-existent heart. His senses towards the cold surface dulling. However, before Sans could fully shut down, he felt it. A warm, beating surface was softly being pressed against him. It felt..funny, almost squishy but still firm, yet, soft. Sans could feel himself being rocked back and forth slowly, a small voice humming against his endless black void. Sans snuggled closer to the warmth, hearing both the mellow humming and the soft pounding of this soft surface. Sans could even say that he liked this warmth better than the first one.

As the humming and rocking continued, Sans found himself relaxing and calming down, slowly succumbing to the depth called sleep. A whisper softly echoed beside his ear sockets.

"Good night Sans."

He could've sworn he saw a girl with cerulean blue eyes before he finally drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

 

"Do you seriously think it was a good idea to let Sans stay at that punk's home?"

Undyne glanced at Toriel as she rubbed the back of her neck, uncertainty written all of her face. Toriel merely smiled at her before putting her attention back to the happy child and gleeful skeleton walking in front of her, a small airy laugh escaping her mouth. They were excitedly squealing at everything around them, from the exterior decoration of each buildings to little cracks in the stone pathway that they were walking. Alphys was silently looking around in awe, her claws covering her mouth so that she couldn't utter even the smallest gasps to alarm anyone. The way her eyes shimmered and shine made Undyne smile. Even Asgore's eyes seemed to widen every time they walked passed something new, wondering about the vast difference of the surface monsters called 'home' decades ago.

"I trust that Sans is in good hands. (Y/N) did said it so herself after all." Toriel gave another hearty laugh, covering her maw with her paw, a warm glint in her eyes. Undyne frowned, sighing as she looked at the street that surrounded her gang. To humans, these little apartments surround the street would be something of the norm in today's society. However, to the monsters, it was as if being on a whole new planet.

Buildings lined the long, straight street. They were painted over with a marble brown, enhancing their brick structure as they gave off an olden touch towards each building. Some were painted to maroon dark red, to go along with the other marble brown buildings. They aren't as tall as a six-story apartment as well, just a mere five-story high building with some having a porch as an additional feature of one's living space. And while some of these buildings are purely just apartment buildings, there were some which hold a shop underneath them. They are mostly consists small shops such as a DVD store, a bookstore, a flower shop and your local pastry store.

There are small individual stores that dedicates to a certain theme as well, lining up beside the other tall buildings such as your everyday Starbucks coffee shop, and big stores such as Walmart. The small two-way road running in between these buildings was mostly quiet, the distinct worn out grey features of a previously smooth and black road visibly seen as only a few cars passed through the street to get to the city area. Other than that, the road was silent, other than the occasional chirps of birds and the echo of Papyrus and Frisk' excitement and laughter.

The stone pathway that they walked on was smooth. However, thin cracks and chippings lined the edges of each stone plate, craving out the age of it's life. Small plants such as grass and miniature flowers grew in between the gaps of each stone plate. Tiny trees were planted along the street in an orderly and fashionable manner beside the road, an occasional dark forest green dustbin sat beside a tree. It was truly an amazing sight to see to the monsters.

Undyne breathed out of her nostrils harshly and crossed her arms underneath her chest, clearly not satisfied with Toriel's answer.

"How could you trust that brat so easily? I mean, sure Mr. Bates did told us to trust her but the fact that she knows so much about us individually freaks me out!"

Toriel thought for a moment before lightly petting Undyne's head, giving a chuckle. Undyne grumbled, flustered that she was being patted.

"That is true. It is unnerving that she knows a lot about us, it would be wise to be cautious about her. However," Toriel smiled. "Without her, I doubt that any of us would've been here walking in this lovely street now, wouldn't we? Give her a chance Undyne, I'm sure you'll get along nicely once you get to know her."

While Undyne didn't liked how Toriel was so relax about you, she trusts Toriel's words. So she finally gave in and sighed, muttering a small, 'fine', underneath her breath. Toriel smiled at Undyne approvingly before her eyes seemed to glisten with mischief.

"Speaking of which.."

Undyne seemed to caught on.

 "Did you see how Sans snuggled up into (Y/N)'s arms? Oh man, how flipping adorable was that?"

Toriel snickered as her words seemed to catch the whole crew's attention. Undyne snickered as well, grabbing Alphys by the underarms and holstering her up to her shoulder. The yellow dinosaur blushed, her yellow scale turning that of a pink cotton candy. Papyrus nodded enthusiastically, his bone brow twisting a little.

"IT WAS REALLY SHOCKING! SANS WOULD NEVER LET ANYONE CARRY HIM, LET ALONE TOUCH HIM OR SNUGGLED UP TO ANYONE OTHER THAN ME! IT'S A MIRACLE! MAYBE I SHOULD LET HER MAKE SANS PICK UP HIS SOCKS FOR ME!" Undyne laughed, her sharp yellow teeth glaring into the sun above the sky.

"Did you felt how his soul leaped and flutter in his chest though? Oh man, that shit was the BEST!! He's head over heels for (Y/N) and he isn't even conscious for it! How hilarious is that?!"

Toriel fanned herself with her paw a little while Asgore looked away, both flustered at what Undnye had said. Papyrus just seemed excited that his brother isn't going be lazy anymore. Alpyhs shying spoke up, calming down from Undyne's antics.

"I-I ship i-it."

Frisk giggled, quickly signing towards the group with their hands.

_'Same here!'_

Asgore closed his eyes and faced the sky, a ghost of a smile reached his face as he looked at the pathway in front of him again.

"Ah, to be young again."

There was a moment of silence, as everyone looked at a now embarrassed king. Toriel seemed to frown but soon it turn into a heart warming laugh that soon spread throughout the group. As everyone calmed down, Toriel decides to speak up again, being the voice of the group to continue their trip into the town.

"Shall we get going? We don't have all day to chat at one corner. Let's explore this lovely place shall we?"

Undyne cheered on with Papyrus, Frisk jumping around the duo.

"HELL YEAH!! LET'S GRAB SOME FLOWERS FOR THOSE SOON-TO-BE-LOVEBIRDS AS WELL!! RACE YOU TO THE TOWN PAPYRUS!"

"U-U-Undyne?!?"

Without a second thought, Undyne went dashing away from the group with Alphys on her shoulder, manic laughter trailing away after her as dust clouds seemed to formed where she was standing previously. Papyrus did a mere 'Nyeh!' before sprinting after Undyne, leaving another dust cloud at where he stood. Toriel silently laughed, gently grabbing hold onto Frisk's tiny hand before walking down the street again, Asgore by her side. Asgore nervously glanced at Toriel, fiddling with his fingers.

"So um, Tori.."

"No."

Asgore looked dejected, casting his eyes back to the pavement sulkily as Toriel walked a little faster to overtake him with a huff. Frisk giggled. Letting go of Toriel's hand, Frisk went to Asgore's side to give him a pat on his back sympathetically, before heading back to Toriel's side, happily enjoying the scenery around them.

The only thing keeping them from noticing that they were being watched was Chara, silently overriding the hidden stares behind them.

 

* * *

"Oh my.."

"WOWIE!"

"This. Place. Is. HUGE!!"

"I-I agree..!"

Frisk stared in awe at sight in front of them, admiring the glistening lights of the open shops surrounding them. This place was _huge_! And according to what they had heard from the people around them, this place was called a 'mall'. Frisk had been to different malls before they had climbed Mount. Ebott but this is the biggest mall that they had ever been in. It excited them. 

"Hey mom? Can we go see whether there's the toy store around? Please?"

Toriel smiled down to her child, patting their head softly as they vibrated in excitement. She chuckled softly.

"Of course Frisk, shall we get going everyone?"

Undyne pumped her fist into the air, screaming her enthusiasm with Papyrus before dashing across the mall manically.

"Come on punk! What are you waiting for?!"

Frisk giggled and started to run towards the two monsters, Toriel, Alphys and Asgore walking in toll. Frisk and their gang continued this little tradition as they went exploring the shops around the mall, screaming and giggling like little school girls gossiping about their crushes. Everyone was elated with the items being showcased at each shop, their eyes and mouths turning into huge circles as they stared in awe. Everyone wanted to buy at least one of everything. But due to the lack of knowledge in human currency, Toriel had advice the gang to spend wisely. She didn't want to over use the money privilege that was given by you. Undnye huffed out a breath of air and pouted in disappointment, not happy that she couldn't buy as much as she thought she could. She wasn't discourage however, and instead, declared to the store clerk that she will come back to buy everything once their currency had been discussed thoroughly and properly.

The clerk merely nodded nervously, accepting the underlying challenge Undyne had dish out to them. Undyne grinned triumphantly, before storming out of the shop victoriously with Papyrus held by her side. Toriel sighed deeply, rubbing the neck of her snout before sincerely apologizing to the clerk on behalf of Undyne's behavior. Asgore had bowed out of embarrassment and respect to the clerk as well. The clerk just smiled softly at the two royalties and shook their head.

"You do not need to apologize for such a trivial thing. It is the Judge's wishes that all of you have a good time wherever you go. It just so happens that you've all had gone to the mall. So we'll gladly accept any nasty behavior given to us on a silver platter. If anything is needed to be critically address, the Judge will surely handle it."

Frisk did not need to look up to the clerk to feel their sickly sweet smile pointed at the edges of their cheeks. It unnerved Frisk to no end, and that could be said as well to the ex-couple, as they muttered their thanks in a quiet manner before hurriedly walked out of the shop with Frisk in hand. Chara remained unfazed, their stoic expression remain emotionless even when they took one more look at the clerk. The only feelings that Frisk could feel from Chara was an itch at the back of their mind; a subtle annoyance.

There was a quiet unease amidst the group once Toriel and Asgore had been reunited with the crew, their little story being unfold in front of their trusted allies. Everyone was on high alert afterwards, their magical capabilities twirling and whisking around their body as if ready to lash out at the slightest of suspicious movement. For what reason were they high alert though?

Frisk honestly was clueless.

And they think that was the case for the monsters as well.

They didn't know who this..'Judge' truly was, let alone know how you really look like. All they knew, was that the Judge, was a woman and that you was extremely important to the world. Furthermore, you had the ability to shut off one of the most powerful monster's magic with just an utter of a few sentences; Sans. Frisk involuntarily shivered.

Frisk didn't know what to make out of it. Chara had gleefully whispered their excitement of you ever since the incident at the airport, even more so when they were getting into the bus afterwards.  Frisk didn't had clue why. All they felt was the ends of their hair standing, their skin prickling into goosebumps as they stood in fear. 

Frisk did not know what was going on, and that frightens them to no end. It's been countless of resets, whether it'd be genocide or pacifist, since they've encountered something they  _didn't know,_ something that they couldn't at the minimum  _predict_  what was going on. They've gotten so used to the repeats that they're now so damn  _afraid_ of the things ahead of them. So much so that they had given up control to Chara the night before for a time out. Frisk was hella glad that Sans wasn't conscious for that period of time. He would have smelled the bloodlust oozing out of Chara, along with Flowey. Hence, why Flowely had stayed with (Y/N) rather than following Frisk and the gang to explore around the city.

Frisk sighed and retreated into the back of their mind, letting Chara take over once more. Frisk was too stressed and tired to deal with the situation they're in right now. They just wanted to rest so badly. However, Chara wasn't too keen to the idea. Instead, they ignored Frisk's request to switch, forcing them to stay put. Frisk was shocked to say the very least.

_Chara?_

No reply.

_Chara? What's wrong?_

Not a single word was heard. Chara was merely silent, staring off into the distance with their eyes narrowed, a deep frown plastered on their face.

In fact, Chara wasn't the only one silent.

The whole mall was.

Darting their eyes around, it wasn't surprising for Frisk to see little people to none roaming around the mall, leaving it nearly deserted. It was a tuesday and Frisk knew that as an adult and child, they would have work and school respectively. So even when humanity was curious about the monsters roaming around the country, they couldn't abandon their duties and followed wherever the monsters went and stare. Frisk was thankful for that but they couldn't help but start to tremble a little. While yes, a mall would be quieter when it hit the usual weekdays, it shouldn't be _this_ _quiet_ , especially with Frisk's family surrounding them. They should hear the hum of their friends' magic. But they couldn't. Frisk's body shook, they were scared, terrified at the lack of noise, **no** , they were frightened by everything surrounding them. Not only the lack of sound, but the people around them. Friends, family, even the only sole partner that could hear the screams of their own soul. They are _scared_ of the underground Judge. They're  _scared_ of the surface's Judge. They're _**scared**_ of dying agai-

"-hild? Frisk?!"

Frisk blinked, their eyes slowly focusing again onto the fluffy goat mother that held them in her arms. Worry and fear laced the eyes of the mother, her eyebrow twisted into a knot as tears threatened to slip from the edges of her eyes. Looking around them, Frisk noticed that they were surrounded by the rest of the gang. Undyne, Papyrus, Asgore all held the same worry that their mother did.  Blinking once more to readjust their vision, they felt something wet spill from their face. Touching their cheeks, they found the substance to be their own salty tears.

_What..?_

"Thank Asgore, you've regained conscious. Are you alright, my child? You were trembling very badly."

Looking down to their own hands, Toriel was right. Their hands were trembling uncontrollably. Frisk gritted their teeth, leaning into Toriel for a hug. Toriel obliged with a sigh, patting and humming a soothing tune to calm Frisk down. Dammit, Frisk should've known this would happen.

They had a panic attack once again.

"I think...that is enough exploring for now, don't you agree? Frisk must be tired. Why don't we head back home for today?"

Undyne agreed with Asgore, nodding her hand with Alphys.

"Yeah, I agree with Asgore. Punk needs rest! So LET'S GO!"

Undyne cackled manically before lifting a blushing Alphys up once more, getting ready to sprint out of the mall when Papyrus spoke up.

"NYEH! CAN WE- I mean, can we go to that store first?"

Everyone's head turned to where Papyrus had pointed, a small pastel pink shop coming to view. Toriel frowned a little but it was gone as soon as it came, a ghost of a smile reaching her maw instead.

"Of course Papyrus, but only if Frisk is well enough and up for it."

It was the least she could do for Papyrus when he softened his voice. Toriel proceeded to pat Frisk's head, tilting her head a little to address them.

"My child?"

Frisk released their hug and smiled at Toriel, giving her two huge thumbs up.Toriel smiled a little wider, wiping away any excess tears from Frisk's face before giving them one more squeeze, setting them down. Holding onto Frisk's small hand gently, Toriel turned to address the group watching the scene in front of them.

"Well then, shall we get going?"

Papyrus and Alphys had never squeal so hard in their entire magical lifetime.

* * *

 

Walking to the pastel shop was unexpectedly quite pleasant. Frisk had already forgotten the terrible panic attack that they had a few moments ago and instead, was enjoying the idle chatter between their monster family. It made them extremely happy to see the monsters enjoy the surface, even if it was just your average mall. It was even quite a surprise when Chara silently apologize to them for refusing to switch, their head guiltily hung low towards Frisk despite their continued stare into the distance.

Frisk just smiled, forgiving Chara easily. They knew how Chara was extremely uptight of their surroundings, especially with humans roaming around so it was quite understandable for their actions.

_All's forgiven..partner._

Chara couldn't help but smirked at Frisk's words.

Frisk's smile broadened even wider as they walked closer to the store, the heavy scent of bread warping around the gang's nostrils. Squealing, Frisk ran into the shop with Chara grumbling by their side, unhappy at the sudden dash into the pink store. However, Frisk paid no mind to that. After all, they were elated at the treasure that they've found. Despite it's small structure, rows and  _rows_ of pastries lined the shelves of the shop. Many different types of goodies--from rainbow sprinkled donuts to sugar powdered chocolate bread--lied glistening in the light of the shop, beckoning Frisk to come and pick them up, tasting their every ounce of sweet texture. Cookies lined on a pink decorated table at the front of the shop, displaying their delicious goodness within the wrappers that shield them. Frisk had always had a sweet tooth, so seeing the stacks of goodies in front of their eyes were a feast of its own.

As quick as they could, Frisk took the service tray from the side of the shop and started piling it with any sort of sugary sweets that they liked or looked interesting and tasty. They picked up any chocolate ones as well for Chara, which they were thankful for. Hearing an audible gasps and an excited, "WOWIE", from the entrance of the shop, Frisk turned towards to their mother with their now spilling over tray, their eyes glistening with their determined sparkle. Toriel laughed, covering her maw with her paw to hide her happiness for Frisk.

"Alright alright, grab whatever you want, Frisk. But not too much till it overflows the tray alright?"

Frisk pouted but recovered quickly, a mischievous grin plastered onto their face. They slandered over to let Asgore carry the tray before rushing to grab another, blinking innocently at Toriel. Poor Asgore became the laughing stock when he looked as if he was a deer caught in front of a car's headlight; completely and utterly dumbfounded to Frisk's little act. Stuttering, Asgore started to sweat nervously as Toriel gave him a stink eye but that went away when she sighed, smirking playfully at Asgore.

"Well, I suppose Asgore can no longer choose what pastries he wants since _his_  tray is filled to the  _brim._ Ah well. Come along now Frisk,  let us choose ours now shall we?"

With a giggle from Frisk and a wink from Toriel, they turn their backs towards Asgore and wandered around the shop, picking more pastries as if nothing had happened. Asgore sputtered, his fur turning a lovely shade of pink. Undyne snickered at Asgore, giving him a generous slap to the back which made him jerk, almost letting the tray of pastries drop.

Almost.

"Guess you still have a chance Asgore!"

 Asgore chuckled lightly, lookng over to Toriel lovingly.

"I guess I still do."

Undyne snickered once more before grabbing two trays, one for Alphys and the other for herself, before joining Papyrus in the scavenging the pastries off the shelves. Laughing manically once more, Undyne started to pile her tray to the roof, not bothering that every time she stacked more pastries onto her tray, double the amount would spill off it. Fortunately for her, Alphys had managed to convince Undyne to place the tray down to onto the floor, allowing not only her to practice her tossing skills to continue to pile up her amount of selected pastries, but as well as allow Alphys to place a reasonable amount of trays around said over-stacked tray, so that none of the pastries would go to waste. And thankfully for Alphys, she didn't need to worry about Papyrus having the same problem as Undyne. While yes, Papyrus is positively more hectic when it came to grabbing the pastries off the shelves and once again, over stacking them on his tray, he knew his limits, as well as knew how to stack his pastries well. There was no over spilling or pastries falling off his tray. Even if there was, Papyrus easily caught them with his blue magic, bringing them to a new set of tray. With a quick sigh of relief, she quietly picked a dozen glossed donuts from one of the shelves for herself before waiting at the corner of the shop for the rest to finish picking out the pastries they wanted.

"Have you selected what you wanted Alphys?"

Alphys jumped, wiping her head to see Asgore slowly walk up to her, the tray that Frisk had shoved onto his hands still within the clutches of his paw.

"O-oh um..yes. A-are you not g-going to pick some u-up for yourself y-your maj-jesty?"

Asgore shook his head once, before looking over to the chaos in the shop. His eyes lingering at a smiling Toriel and giggling Frisk.

"There is no need. Just by seeing monster kind..my family up on the surface is already the best pastry that I could ever get."

Alphys smiled, looking over the shop as well, a small, distant look etched in her eyes.

"Y-yeah."

 

"Sooo..you're not gonna pay for that?"

 

A voice so small, so quiet, yet so loud made both of the monsters freeze. Their body tensed up as their magic started to hum a little too loud. This caught the attention of the rest of the crew, making them halt their shenanigans and freeze as well. Their magic started to hum the same rhythm as Asgore and Alphys, ready to strike whoever that had managed to sneak up to them.

Turning all of their heads sharply around, they saw a lady in a white cream blouse, their long frilly pink skirt hanged loosely at the ends of her hip, covering all the way till the underside of her knees. The ends of the lady's strawberry wavy hair was dyed into a shade of scarlet red, its length reaching the shoulders of the woman. What truly caught the monsters attention though, was the colour eyes that stared apprehensively at them; red. Red like the determination that Frisk and Alphys knew all to well, red like the blood that the ex royal couple knew, whether it'd be the fallen children that Asgore had killed, or the pre-barrier war.

The red that Chara knew all too well, like the eyes of their own.

The lady drifted her gaze across the crew as she shifted her weight from one leg to the other, crossing her arms with a loud puff of air. Tucking the loose strands of hair behind her ear, she rose an eyebrow at the dumbfounded monsters in front of her, a frown tugging on her pink rosy lips.

 

"Well?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had actually wanted to add more into this chapter but..the wait has been too long now has it?  
> So I've shortened it.  
> Even so,  
> I hoped ya guys enjoyed it! ^^;


End file.
